The New Man
by SkylerJonahs
Summary: The question is on everyone's mind. Robin meets his saviour and the man meets him. A new love story with Robin and an OC that will later on be provided into the story. Lots of Drama and Angst.. and of course this is rated M for many themes and A LOT of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It's us again.. with our phones... with a Young Justice Fanfic! GASP! Btw I maybe changed the ages of the boys in the bat family... DON'T KILL ME! (Jodie)

Alfred: 56

Bruce: 32

Tim: 18

Jason: 17

Damian: 15

Robin: 13

We do not own Young Justice, or their would be daddy bats everywhere and him saying "I'm the mother fucking batman.." (I'm sorry if they get a LITTLE OOC and we will be adding an OC for the team later on.) Dick is still robin while Tim is Nightwing, Jason is (OC NAME) Darkwing, Damian is (OC NAME) Flight. If they are already taken by DC or Marvel please review it to me and I will change those two names right away.

-None's POV

Robin would be lying on the couch in Mount Justice, scared for when Batman comes back to find out what happened on the mission... they know their identities. He'd turn his head towards one of the chairs, glancing at KF who's giving him an apologetic look. "I'm going to die..." He'd sigh out, hugging a pillow to hide his face.

All of a sudden, KF would gasp loudly, and the pillow would be ripped out of Robins grasp by Batman.. who had all of his older brothers behind him. _'Oh fuck...'_ He'd swear in his head, frozen at the sight.

"Robin, please come with me." Batman would speak in his low, creepy (J: Sexy...) voice. Robin would just quietly nod, pulling himself up and off of the couch only slightly wincing as his bones would make a few cracking sounds. He'd give one last glance to KF, before walking out after his family and through the zeta tubes.

-Robins POV

As soon as we left the zeta tubes, they all turned to me as soon as Batman went to unlock the Bat-Mobile hidden in the alleyway. "Robin.. Dick, what happened that was so bad they found out about our secret identities?" Nightwing would slowly speak, using his stern voice to try and scare it out of me. "Well.. it all happened when.."

-Earlier that night... (Flashback)

I'd quickly dodge an attack from the Joker's blade. The mission went to shit, it was supposed to be a covert mission! The problem was the group I was assigned with, I was put with Superboy and Kaldur. Not my normal choice of group but i just shrugged it off, but I still had a nagging feeling in the back of my head.

We were attacked in the south wing of the factory by a group of Jokers minions. At first we took them out with ease, but then I made a wrong move. I was doing a sidekick to one of their heads when I didn't notice Joker appear behind me... until I heard Superboy scream out to be. I turned just in time for Jokers horrifying painted face to pop up in my face, and then getting slammed into the back wall. At first I didn't want to open my eyes, but then I felt a breath closer to my face... so I opened them... I wish i never did that in the end.

Jokers face was a few inches away from mine, while he stared into my eyes with a hint of longing and lust. "J-Joker.." I'd gasp out, flinching when he slowly cut my cheek with his knife. He'd give his wicked laugh, then mumble in my ear,"Boy blunder... you are mine.."

He'd start having a laughing attack as I'd try to struggle my away out of his grasp. _'Superboy.. kaldur... I need help!'_ I'd speak in the mind link, but freeze when I hear none answering.

"What's the matter dear...? Miss your friends..? Or do you miss uncle Jay! AHAHHA... I could show you what you always wanted to do.." He'd say in my ear with a low voice, then nibbling on the earlobe. I'd gasp, then feel his gross tongue all over my neck. "G-Get off of me!" I'd screech, smashing my head onto his face with a sickening thud.

He'd pull off with a startled cry, but not until a man with a black cloak lands on my shoulders, rendering unable to move on the disgusting floor. He'd speak in a low voice.. "Are you okay..?"

I'd stare frozen at him, my heart beating faster from all the adrenaline. But.. I wouldn't notice my body slowly sliding down the wall. He'd run over, picking me up bridal style.. then lean down. He'd peck my lips quickly, then carrying me towards my team as I was shocked.

They were too.

-(Back to Present)

My brothers and father would stare at me, but then Jason would ask the question everyone else was thinking at that point.

"Who's the man?"

-To be continued~!-

Jodie: WOW! That was hard to do.

Skylar: Jesus fuck i can't breathe.

David:... You swore.. that's unlike you.. babe are you okay?

Jodie: SKYVID FOR LIFEE! YAOI!

S and D: SHUT UP!

Anyways thank you for reading and please maybe some reviews.. NO FLAMES! If you don't like the story, then don't read it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**We are back with another chapter!**

 **Jodie: Good god the suffering I have to endure.**

 **Skylar: Shut it penguin, any ways! Please have fun while reading and...**

 **David: We do not own Young Justice or anything else mentioned.**

\- Robin's POV

It would be quiet in Mount Justice.. after I told Jason who the man really was, we had a large meeting with all of the Justice League and the rest of my team. And the man who saved my life... sitting beside me... on the gross couch.

I'd watch him sigh, leaning back and watching my team's movement. Then Kaldur first spoke during the twenty minutes of silence. "I want to.. erm.. thank you for saving Robin back in the factory.. even known some things weren't very... well.. heroic."

The cloaked man would would sigh out loud, then pulling down the hood.. showing off brown short hair and a black domino mask that covers his eyes. "It's so problem.. even known I regret nothing." He'd mumble out, smirking at my face that went red for a couple minutes.

\- Blacken Arrow's POV

I'd almost feel Robin's small frame giving off such warm heat beside me as I'd stare at the one and only Justice League.. and whatever the other one was.

"The names Blacken Arrows..." I'd sigh out loud, while inside i'm smirking at how GA, RA and Artemis would flinch at my Arrows part. All would be quiet until Batman spoke up for the first time in a while. "You could be of good use to the Young Justice, since we are having a 'trust' problem."

Those words would make the Young Justice and the Justice League have a small conversation between themselves, almost concerned for the safety of the children and the secrecy of the base.

 _'I could be closer to Robin...'_ I'd hide my smile, then reply with five words that changed the night entirely.

"I'd be happy to join."

"You start tomorrow them.." Batman would speak out loud, then turn away from the group.

(Time skip to the next day! :D) (D: Skylar! NUH!)

I'd sigh... Robin has been avoiding me since I walked into the mountain. The whole league knew about what happened in the factory since Flight blurted it out before the meeting. Connor has been avoiding my gaze whenever I even tried to speak or look at him, KF glaring at my every move, Artemis always leaving the room as soon as I walk in, and I realized that M'ggan really likes cookies... which by the way are amazing. I do know that they are slowly getting used to me. How I know that is because Connor hasn't tried to kill me.. since I 'Laid my hands on his little brother.'

Well.. today we have a mission and Robin and I get to stay in the Lair... since I need 'Training' before I can go out with the team. I should get ready to hang out with.. MY... Robin.

It would be an hour later when Robin would give regards or farewell to his mentor... using his angelic voice that could make me melt if it was used in... other... ways. He'd turn towards me, almost startling me and use his happy go lucky voice. "Well, I better get ready for your class.. so follow me!"

He'd then grab my hand and pulling me away from the room with frozen teammates and mentor.

(I'm sorry but another time skip to the TRAINING ROOOOOM!)

"Okay.. now you need to pin me down after using that move I taught you." Robin would lsugh out at the other side of the room.

It was almost time to end practice, but Robin had a few more moves he wanted to show me... then a plan hit me.

I dove at Robin, and he'd shriek out. "Wait!" But.. it was too late. I was holding his wrists down, and he'd have his crotch slowly brushing against mine. He'd make out a tiny gasp, trying to escape my iron grip hold but the more he moved... the more friction between us grew.

I'd smirk, bringing my face down to his ear and whispering, "Let me show you how much you need it... and want me..." And just like that, he'd stop moving.. turning his beautiful blushing face towards mine.

\- Robin's POV

I'd be writhing underneath him, gasping and moaning by the friction that he was creating. "I-I do..." I couldn't finish the sentence before his lips crashed against mine, silencing me.

Jodie: I'm sorry it's kind of short! We will have the next chapter ready soon!

Skylar: YAY! My chapter is FINISHED! I will be forcing David to post the next one.. since we all live together... lol.. such a pain.

David: Well we hope you enjoyed it, and no flames... It ruins our writing and makes us think... "WE DIDN'T DO GOOD! LET'S RUN AWAY INTO THE SUNSET AND CRY!"

Skylar: He's just joking... RIGHT?!

David: Not really.

Jodie: Please review and have a good day or night.. or wherever you are in the world.. idk you...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is David with the next chapter... I secretly had it on my phone lol. We do not own YJ or anything used in this! Voila... Have fun...**

\- Robins POV

I'd gasp from his lips silencing me, then feel his tongue invading my mouth. He'd kiss me for what feels like hours until he moves to my neck, nibbling to try and get more sounds out of me. I'd try and hold in a loud moan... Until he'd grind on my crotch, making me let out the loud throaty moan.

I'd gasp, trying to pull away from him when I hear my brothers voices getting closer to the training room.

\- Blacken Arrows POV

I'd sigh tiredly, slowly getting off of the blushing, red mess that was Robin.

"Hurry up... Or they will find you in that position." I'd mumble, turning away from Robin to hide my own blush.

He'd quickly get up, brushing himself off while fixing his mask. It was kind of adorable the way he was trying to make himself presentable in front of his own family.

I'd turn to the front when the three older brothers enter the training room to check on us.

"How's his training going Robin?" Nightwing would speak, his eyes following Robin to me.

"U..Uhm it's fine... He's doing.. Well." Robin would stutter out. Nightwing, Darkwing and Flight would look confused, then their faces darkened.

" . ." Flight would speak in such a dark voice, it would beat batman.

I'd glance up at them, and in a teasing voice... I'd speak.

"What did I do...? I just had a little fun with my bird."

Flames would erupt from the brothers, but before they could jump me... Batman jumped out and held them back.

"I'll handle him.. You take Robin and get him to the living room quarters." He'd speak in his normal (weird) voice.

Darkwing would carefully grab Robins hand, leading him away from the room with the others while batman glares at me.

\- Batman's POV

How dare he lay his hands on my child again! I shouldn't of given him another chance.

"If you ever touch him in any manner ever again.. I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you." I'd speak, making my voice go lower and lower with each word.

David: Wow.. What did I write...

Skylar: that's just deep...


	4. Special Authors Note

Authors Note

Skylar: Hiya! So this is "get to know the authors!"

David: you can ask us questions at Jodie's email- at the end- and we will answer them!

Jodie: if it's questions about Skyvid... I shall answer, and yes they do fuck! SKYLARS THE BOTTOM UKE!

Skylar: * Smacks her head* Bitch YOU WALKED IN ON US!

Jodie: *Snickers*

David: Anyways have a good day or night and remember to ask questions at

HarukaNanaseLovesMe


End file.
